Quantum Leap: Genesis Season One
by Retrieval Program
Summary: In 1995, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap Accelerator and vanished...In 2006, he finally comes home. Update: Episode 1.03
1. Retrieval Program Part One

**Quantum Leap: Genesis Season One**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything from the original _Quantum Leap _series.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**Episode One: The Retrieval Program Part One**

**By: Sherlock's Sparrow**

_1995_

_Theorizing that one could travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists into the desert to develop a top secret project known as Quantum Leap._

_Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett prematurely stepped into the Project accelerator…and vanished._

_He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately, contact with his own time was maintained through brainwave transmissions with Al, the Project Observer, who appeared in the form of a hologram that only Dr. Beckett could see and hear._

_Trapped in the past, Dr. Beckett found himself leaping from life to life, putting things right that once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap would be the leap home…_

_1999_

_After four and a half years, the Board of Directors decided to pull the plug on Project Quantum Leap and the Stallions Gate Complex was shut and locked down, leaving Dr. Beckett trapped in the past, this time, without any guidance on what to do._

_2006_

_Seven years after the termination of Project Quantum Leap, Stallions Gate will open again, in the hopes of finally retrieving Dr. Beckett…_

**May 17, 2006**

**University** **of Nevada Las Vegas**

"Hello, Admiral," murmured twenty six year old Nix Manarolla.

"Did you get the phone number, Nix?" asked her twin sister, Genna.

"Just did," replied Nix, "copy it down quick so I can look for Dr. Fuller."

"Okay."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Hello? Is this Albert Calavicci? My name is Genna Manarolla. My twin and I have found a way to bring Dr. Beckett home."

"Project Quantum Leap is closed," said the voice at the other end of the phone.

_No duh, Smart Guy, _thought Nix, still at the computer, hacking her way through medical databases to find one Verbena Beeks.

"Well, I'm aware of that," replied Genna, "but I think you can reinstate it if you'll just listen. **We **can bring Dr. Beckett to the present, and if we have ac-"

She was cut off by the old man at the other end of the line.

"Look, kid," he interrupted, "if Sam wouldn't get the Retrieval Program to work, I don't think you can, either."

Nix couldn't take it any longer.

She grabbed the phone from her twin's hand and said, "Listen here, Noodles-for-Brains, Genna and I have made a **real **Retrieval Program, because Sammy-boy's was more full of holes than a piece of Swiss cheese at the shooting range. So, you find a way to get the Project running again, and **we'll **get the good doctor home for **real. **Call us in twenty four hours with your decision."

Nix handed the phone back to Genna and she gave their number out.

QQQ

**May 17, 2006**

**Trinidad, Colorado**

**Home of (retired) Rear Admiral Albert and Beth Calavicci**

After Genna Manarolla hung up, Al Calavicci sat in his living room, holding the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Beth, Al's wife.

"Someone trying to get the Quantum Leap Project running again," said Al.

"Are you going to help?" asked Beth.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"They said they can bring Sam back, but I don't think that's possible," said Al.

"I think if there's a chance they can bring him back, I think it's worth it," said Beth.

QQQ

**May 18, 2006**

**UNLV**

Nix answered the phone before she left for Advanced Theoretical Quantum Mechanics.

"Nix Manarolla," she said.

"This is Al. I'll talk to the Project Board Directors and see if they'll let us restart the Project."

Nix sent Genna a text message.

_Al will talk to the Project Board._

Genna texted Nix.

_Cool._

"Miss Manarolla, I trust you are not text messaging in my class," said Professor Winchester.

"Of course not, Professor," said Genna, "I **love **Advanced Music Theory!"

QQQ

**May 25, 2006**

**UNLV**

The next week, Al called Nix and Genna.

"Hello, Nikola and Genna Manarolla. Genna speaking," she said.

"Genna, this is Al. The Board wants you and your sister down here on Wednesday."

"Okay. I'll see what we can do," she said.

"Great, thanks," he said.

"You're welcome."

Genna hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Jen?" asked Nix, returning from Geometry I.

"Al. He said the Board wants us to come out on Wednesday."

"I'm so there, its insane!" said Nix, excitedly.

QQQ

**May 27, 2006**

On Wednesday morning, Nix and Genna arrived at Double Eagle II Airport in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Pretty soon, a woman arrived in a red car.

"Genna and Nix Manarolla?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm Beth Calavicci. I'm to take you to Project headquarters."

Nix and Genna got in the car and they drove to the Stallions Gate Complex. Beth took the Manarolla twins to the Board Room.

QQQ

Nix and Genna gave a presentation to the Board of Directors and showed off their Retrieval Device and explained how it was supposed to work.

"You strap it to your wrist and you type in a code on the Device," said Genna, demonstrating.

"And it will bring you back here," finished Nix.

"Are you **certain **this will work?" asked a silver haired old man.

"We're almost one hundred percent certain," said Genna.

"**Almost **one hundred percent certain? You mean you're not **completely **certain?" asked another man, with a big bushy moustache.

"We won't be **completely **completely certain until we can test it in the Acceleration Chamber," said Nix.

QQQ

After their presentation, Genna and Nix went down to the cafeteria for lunch.

"This food is better than the food at school," said Nix.

"Yeah," said Genna.

"May we sit here?" asked Al, Beth right behind him.

"Sure," said Nix.

The Calaviccis sat down at the table with the Manarolla twins.

"I think it went well," commented Al, "you two did good."

"Thank you," said Genna.

"You think they'll reinstate the Project?" asked Nix.

"I think there's a good chance that they'll give the go ahead," said Al.

QQQ

After lunch, the Manarollas and Calaviccis went back to the Board Room to hear the Board's decision.

"We will reinstate Project Quantum Leap for the retrieval of Dr. Beckett. Once that is completed, we will return to discuss the matter further," said the Chairman of the Board.

"Thank you so much, sirs," said Genna.

"Thanks," said Nix.

"Thank you," said Al.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ


	2. Retrieval Program Part Two

**Episode Two: The Retrieval Program Part Two**

**By: Alatafirith**

_1995_

_Theorizing that one could travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists into the desert to develop a top secret project known as Quantum Leap._

_Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett prematurely stepped into the Project accelerator…and vanished._

_He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately, contact with his own time was maintained through brainwave transmissions with Al, the Project Observer, who appeared in the form of a hologram that only Dr. Beckett could see and hear._

_Trapped in the past, Dr. Beckett found himself leaping from life to life, putting things right that once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap would be the leap home…_

_1999_

_After four and a half years, the Board of Directors decided to pull the plug on Project Quantum Leap and the Stallions Gate Complex was shut and locked down, leaving Dr. Beckett trapped in the past, this time, without any guidance on what to do._

_2006_

_Seven years after the termination of Project Quantum Leap, Stallions Gate will open again, in the hopes of finally retrieving Dr. Beckett…_

**May 27, 2006**

**Project Quantum Leap: Control Room**

**Stallions Gate Complex, New Mexico**

"Flip that switch over to your left, Genna."

Genna flipped the switch and Ziggy was back online.

"Welcome back, Ziggy," said Al.

"Hello, Admiral," said the parallel hybrid computer, "it's about time you woke me up."

Al ignored the sulking tone and said, "The Project has been reinstated and we're bringing Sam home."

"And, how are we going to do that when all our other attempts have failed?" asked Ziggy.

"We're here," said Nix.

"We have a better Retrieval Program," added Genna.

"Who are you?" asked Ziggy.

"I'm Nix Manarolla and she's my sister, Genna Manarolla," said Nix.

"I've already installed the Retrieval Program in you, as well as some updates. You haven't been used in seven years, after all," said Genna, "that's a long time for a computer."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"Sammi Jo approved of our device, Jen," commented Nix, coming into the Acceleration Chamber.

"I found a few glitches in the Accelerator," said Genna, standing up.

"Why doesn't **that** surprise me?" muttered Nix.

"No problem. They were quite simple to fix," said Genna, "shouldn't you get ready now?"

"On my way," said Nix, "but I am **not **wearing that bodysuit."

QQQ

Genna had packed a navy blue leotard, matching footless tights and a pair of light blue bike shorts for Nix to wear when leaping.

Nix came into the Control Room in her leaping suit and said, "Well, its better, but it ain't no miracle."

Genna handed her the Retrieval Device and Nix strapped it to her right wrist.

"Are you **sure **you want to do this?" asked Al.

"Duh," said Nix.

"We also have a back up Retrieval Program installed in Ziggy," said Genna, "and you can Observe Nix in the Imaging Chamber."

"Let's do this thang," said Nix, striding purposely towards the Acceleration Chamber.

QQQ

Once the flashing lights dissolved, Nix was fighting a sudden case of vertigo.

_Whoa, _she thought, as her head swam around in circles. A loud horn sounded and Nix looked up to see a black SUV hurtling straight towards her.

QQQ

Nix was saved from being flattened by the SUV by being shoved to the grass on the other side of the road. The SUV flew past, not seeming to notice how close it came to making her a Nix Pancake.

"Are you alright?" asked a man's voice.

A hand clad in a red long sleeve shirt reached out to help her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm-whoa," she said, staring at her rescuer.

"What's the matter?" asked Sam Beckett.

"You're Sam Beckett," said Nix, hardly believing her luck.

"How do you know who I am?" asked Sam, curiously.

He had never seen this woman before. She had white-blond hair in a tight coil at the back of her head, violet eyes, and a tailored plum colored linen pants suit and black heeled shoes.

"I've been sent here to bring you home," said Nix.

QQQ

"Home?" asked Sam, sounding confused.

"Yes. Home. Project Quantum Leap. New Mexico. Ringing any bells here?" said Nix.

"Quantum Leap?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Nix, starting to get slightly annoyed by all the questions.

"What's that?"

The Imaging Chamber door opened and Al came out.

"Is everything alright, Nix?" Al asked.

"Where'd he come from?" Sam asked Nix.

"I think old Sammy Boy has leaped one too many times," said Nix.

"Oh, boy," said Al.

QQQ

"Let me make sure I've got this. You're Al and you're a **hologram**?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Al.

"And, you're from the future?"

"Yes."

"And, we're friends?"

"Yes, already!" said Nix, now on her last nerve.

"So, who are **you**?" asked Sam.

"Nix Manarolla," replied Nix.

"Do I know you?" asked Sam.

"No. I just got here," said Nix.

"Oh."

"If we're done with the Twenty Questions, let's get back to the task at hand," said Al.

"Right," agreed Nix, "take my hand, Beckett."

Sam took Nix's hand and Al called up the Imaging Chamber door. Al gave the leapers a salute, before going through the door. Sam looked surprised.

"Fish-Out-Of-Water looks good on you, Sammy," commented Nix, with a laugh.

She punched in a sequence of numbers on the Retrieval Device. White light engulfed Nix and she soon found herself back in the Acceleration Chamber.

QQQ

She was alone.

"Where the heck is Beckett?" she asked, looking around the empty room.

"Dr. Beckett is still in the year 1999," said Ziggy.

Nix stormed into the Control Room.

"What??" she asked, "That wasn't supposed to happen!" She turned towards her twin. "What the freak happened, Jen?"

Genna tucked a strand of dark blond hair behind her left ear as she spoke.

"I don't know, Nix, but when you returned, he didn't go with you."

Nix stomped out of the Control Room.

"Let me know when you fix it."

QQQ

Al went back into the Imaging Chamber.

"Gooshie, center me on Sam," he called, "sorry, Genna, force of habit."

"It's alright," called back Genna, "I understand."

The Imaging Chamber door opened and Al saw Sam, looking remarkably like a lost toddler at the supermarket.

"You're back!" he said, looking quite pleased to see a familiar face, "that lady, uh…Nix…just disappeared!"

"Yeah, we're working on that, Sam," replied Al.

"Where'd she go? Where'd **you **go?" asked Sam.

"Project Quantum Leap," said Al.

"Start the party without me? That's not very nice," said Nix, appearing.

"Is everything straightened out?" asked Al.

"Yeah. Jen's gonna manually Retrieve Rain Man over here," replied Nix.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ


	3. The Future of the Project

**An Important Note from Chibi Hermione: **Alatafirith accidentally forgot to finish typing the previous episode, and I've gotten her permission to post that last bit here, before going to mine.

* * *

**Episode Two, Continued**

"Jen's gonna manually Retrieve Rain Man over here," replied Nix.

"Good," said Al.

"Stay here until I go, Al," pleaded Sam, not wanting to be left alone again, if this plan worked as well as the last one had.

"Sure, Pal," said Al.

Nix dialed home and experienced the now familiar sensation of returning to Stallions Gate. Sam soon disappeared as well.

"Welcome home, Sam," said Al, calling up his door and stepping through.

* * *

**Episode Three: The Future of the Project**

**By: Chibi Hermione**

_1995_

_Theorizing that one could travel within his own lifetime, Doctor Sam Beckett led an elite group of scientists into the desert to develop a top secret project known as Quantum Leap._

_Pressured to prove his theories or lose funding, Dr. Beckett prematurely stepped into the Project accelerator…and vanished._

_He awoke to find himself in the past, suffering from partial amnesia and facing a mirror image that was not his own. Fortunately, contact with his own time was maintained through brainwave transmissions with Al, the Project Observer, who appeared in the form of a hologram that only Dr. Beckett could see and hear._

_Trapped in the past, Dr. Beckett found himself leaping from life to life, putting things right that once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap would be the leap home…_

_1999_

_After four and a half years, the Board of Directors decided to pull the plug on Project Quantum Leap and the Stallions Gate Complex was shut and locked down, leaving Dr. Beckett trapped in the past, this time, without any guidance on what to do._

_2006_

_Seven years after the termination of Project Quantum Leap, Stallions Gate will open again, in the hopes of finally retrieving Dr. Beckett…_

**May 27, 2006**

**Project Quantum Leap: Acceleration Chamber**

**Stallions Gate Complex, New Mexico**

Soon after arriving back at Project Quantum Leap, memories started coming back to Sam. A twenty-something year old woman, with red hair of the variety that could only come from a dye bottle, brown eyes, and a blue gymnastics outfit was standing in the Acceleration Chamber by the door with a large silver hued device strapped to her right wrist.

"Welcome back, Dr. Beckett," she said, "we met earlier, but I assume I look different now. I'm Nix."

"Hi," said Sam.

* * *

"Oh, by the way, Genna, my sister, fixed your time travel thing," said Nix. 

"You mean the Accelerator?" asked Sam.

"Yeah."

"Why? What was wrong with it?"

"She said there were a few small glitches in it that caused your memory loss," said Nix.

"Oh."

In the Control Room, the Project Staff was all there to greet him. Sam was glad to see Ziggy, Dr. Beeks, Sammi Jo, Beth, and to meet Genna. He was sad to hear about Gooshie's death, but laughed when Al told him he had called Genna Gooshie that day.

"Looks like you've got a new nickname, Jen," said Nix, with a laugh.

QQQ

Early the next afternoon, Nix came into the Cafeteria.

"Hey, where's Sam?" she asked Genna, "I haven't seen him all day."

"Dr. Fuller took him into town earlier," replied Genna, taking a bite of salad.

"Oh," said Nix, "finally, those two get to have some good old fashioned family bonding time."

"I'm happy for them; being apart for so long and all," agreed Genna.

QQQ

Nix and Genna saw Sam on their way to their suite after lunch.

"Wow, look you, Dr. Beckett," said Genna, in surprise.

"Beckett, nice hair," said Nix, in approval.

"Thanks," said Sam, running a hand through his newly shorn hair, "it was Sammi Jo's idea."

Nix laughed.

"You're whipped, Sammy," she said.

"You said you liked my haircut," said Sam.

"Yeah, until I found out the whole story," replied Nix, "now it's just funny."

"What's funny?" asked Al, coming into the hall.

"Nix is having fun at Dr. Beckett's expense," answered Genna.

"What is it?"

"She's laughing about my haircut," said Sam.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Al.

"Sammi Jo made him do it," said Nix, "c'mon, Jen."

QQQ

A few days later, the Board of Directors paid a visit. Al, Nix, Genna, and Dr. Beeks were assembled in the Board Room with the Directors.

"We've heard your Device was fully operational and you've managed to bring Dr. Beckett to the present," said the Chairman.

"Yes, we did," said Genna.

Dr. Beeks talked about her meeting with Sam and stated that he was as normal as possible under the circumstances.

"Where **is **Dr. Beckett?" asked a particularly frail old man with a cane, "shouldn't he be present, as well?"

"You're absolutely right," said Al, "Nix, go find him."

QQQ

First, Nix checked his office. She knocked on the door.

"Yo, Beckett! Get a move on!" she called.

There was no response. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Time to try out my _Spare Key_," she muttered.

She fished her 'skeleton' keycard out of one of the cargo pockets of her grey jeans and used it to unlock the door. It worked.

_B-I-N-G-O spells 'bingo'._

She opened the door, and found the office was completely empty.

_Drats._

QQQ

Next, Nix went to Sam's quarters. She knocked on the door.

"Sammy, are you home?" she called, in a sing-song voice.

No answer.

_Plan B._

Nix took out her _Spare Key_ and unlocked the door.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" she asked, coming into the living room.

"Nix?" asked Sam's voice, "could you help me?"

"Sam? Are you in the bathroom?" asked Nix, wrinkling her brow.

"Yeah, the door is stuck and I can't get it open."

"Oh, boy," muttered Nix.

QQQ

Nix had reached the bathroom door. It didn't operate with a keycard, so her _Spare Key _wouldn't work.

"Are you by the door?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he said.

Nix pressed herself against the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't open. Then, she ran at the door. It didn't budge. She slapped the door in frustration.

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"I slapped your stupid door," said Nix, "what kind of genius locks himself in a bathroom, anyway?"

"I am **not **locked in a bathroom. I'm **stuck **in a bathroom," said Sam.

"Whatever. Same thing," replied Nix, in a bored sounding voice.

QQQ

Nix tried to kick the door down. It didn't work.

"Do you have a hair pin?" asked Sam.

"Gee, let me ask my grandmother," said Nix, in sarcasm, "Wait, I have an idea."

"Does it have to do with beating up on my door?" asked Sam.

"Actually, no," replied Nix, heading into the hall, "I'll be right back."

QQQ

Soon, Nix was back with a butter knife confiscated from the Cafeteria. She set to work on prying the door open with it. After several minutes, the door flew open.

"I hope you're decent, Beckett," she called, as the door swung open.

When Sam came out of the bathroom, Nix said, "You ready for the Board Meeting?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Sam.

"Let's go."

QQQ

They made it to the Board Room short thereafter.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence, Dr. Beckett," said the man with the great bushy moustache.

"He got locked in his bathroom," said Nix, taking her seat.

"I did **not **get locked in the bathroom!" exclaimed Sam, "I got **stuck **in the bathroom!"

"May we get down to the matter at hand?" asked the Board Chairman.

"Yes, sorry," said Sam, taking his seat, "you were saying?"

"We are here to discuss the justification of allowing Project Quantum Leap to continue to be operational," said the Chairman.

QQQ

"We can bring Sam back any time we want," said Al, "so we can't lose him like last time."

"There's still more I can do," said Sam, "you have to keep the Project going."

The Board thought about it for several minutes, and then gave their decision.

"The Project will remain running," said the Chairman.

"With detailed documentation of each leap," added the man with the cane.

They made it to the Board Room short thereafter.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence, Dr. Beckett," said the man with the great bushy moustache.

"He got locked in his bathroom," said Nix, taking her seat.

"I did **not **get locked in the bathroom!" exclaimed Sam, "I got **stuck **in the bathroom!"

"May we get down to the matter at hand?" asked the Board Chairman.

"Yes, sorry," said Sam, taking his seat, "you were saying?"

"We are here to discuss the justification of allowing Project Quantum Leap to continue to be operational," said the Chairman.

QQQ

"We can bring Sam back any time we want," said Al, "so we can't lose him like last time."

"There's still more I can do," said Sam, "you have to keep the Project going."

The Board thought about it for several minutes, and then gave their decision.

"The Project will remain running," said the Chairman.

They made it to the Board Room short thereafter.

"Glad you could finally grace us with your presence, Dr. Beckett," said the man with the great bushy moustache.

"He got locked in his bathroom," said Nix, taking her seat.

"I did **not **get locked in the bathroom!" exclaimed Sam, "I got **stuck **in the bathroom!"

"May we get down to the matter at hand?" asked the Board Chairman.

"Yes, sorry," said Sam, taking his seat, "you were saying?"

"We are here to discuss the justification of allowing Project Quantum Leap to continue to be operational," said the Chairman.

QQQ

"We can bring Sam back any time we want," said Al, "so we can't lose him like last time."

"There's still more I can do," said Sam, "you have to keep the Project going."

The Board thought about it for several minutes, and then gave their decision.

"The Project will remain running," said the Chairman.

"With detailed documentation of each leap," added the man with the cane.

"If anything goes seriously wrong, we pull the plug," finished the Chairman.

* * *


End file.
